


Talent Show

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a couple of pics on jim_and_bones, the crew decide to have a talent show, and Bones is hosting. It’s going to be a LOOOOOONG five years! lol Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talent Show

It was one of the two youngest members of the Enterprise crew that came up with the idea. “How about a talent show?” Kevin Riley asked.

“A what?” Jim asked, a slice up pizza halfway to his mouth. The mess crew had done an admirable job of making pizza the old fashioned way, although Jim had noticed a few people scraping what looked like dough off the bulkheads.

“A talent show.” Chekov explained. “Where different people show off their talents. Dr. McCoy could be the host.”

“He’s perfect!” Riley jumped in.

“Wait just a minute!” Bones sputtered. “I don’t intend to be IN the talent show much less host it.”

“I’ll read poetry,” Spock announced.

“I’ll sing,” Uhura announced. Everyone excitedly chattered about what they do.

Later, Bones spoke to Jim, “I’ll only host if you do that thing.”

Jim looked at him confused, “What thing?”

“That thing you do with that other thing you’ve got hidden in your closet,” Bones said with an evil grin before kissing him.

They fell into bed as Bones pushed Jim’s shirt kissing his belly, “What you’ll do to hear me do that thing again.” McCoy just grinned.

The day of the talent show occurred and Bones walked on stage. He wore a pair of blue jeans and his top was covered by a large gray cape that ended in tassels. People looked at him strangely as he gave a big grin. He lifted his arms in appreciation of the applause revealing a purple button down shirt. “Okay, everyone, let’s get this party started. Everybody ready?” The crowd cheered. Everyone appeared to be present except those on duty.

First up was Scotty, he played the bagpipes, for about five seconds before he broke off with a grin at people holding their hands over their ears. He started in on a very comedy routine just after that. Spock came up and read poetry, Klingon poetry, to Uhura, who was extremely appreciative. At least people thought she MIGHT have been. She started throwing heavy objects at him, and most of them weren’t really sure what to make of that.

Uhura came up next and sang “Fever” to Spock, not terribly surprisingly. Kevin and Chekov pulled out harmonicas of all things and played “Bohemian Rhapsody”, no one suspected that it could be done that way. Sulu got up and danced, not surprisingly given his fencing background, he was a fabulous dancer.

Finally, Bones called out Jim. All he said, as he set up the microphone on the stand, was, “You’ll see.” Jim came out with an electric guitar, surprising everyone. He entertained everyone with a rendition of “We Will Rock You” surprising everyone with his skill. Everyone applauded loudly as he finished.

When he was done grinned, “You know, Bones talked me into this the other night. It was an exchange, he hosted, and I dragged this old thing out of the closet.” Everyone laughed, “Well, thank you everyone showing up. Now, let’s blow this joint and have a party!” Everyone laughed and headed for the mess, this was definitely a success.


End file.
